


Dissonance

by lionofwrath



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionofwrath/pseuds/lionofwrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the kink meme prompt:<br/>Kylo and Hux in an established, sexual relationship, but one night Kylo goes to Hux's room for sex and Hux just isn't feeling it but Kylo forces himself on him anyway because he just does not grasp the concept of "no means no."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissonance

The entire day has been uninteresting and by the time he returns to his own quarters Kylo is too bored and horny to meditate. He heads to Hux’s instead, in search of a diversion, just walking straight in without warning to find Hux sitting at his desk, uniform half-off and one hand running through messy hair. It’s a wonderful sight that causes Kylo to get even harder.

Hux raises his head and gives him an irritated look then sighs. ‘Kylo. I’m busy-’

Kylo leans across the desk to kiss Hux in greeting, reaching up to cup his cheek. Hux breaks it off with a shake of his head, smiling faintly even though he’s trying to seem annoyed. ‘I want to fuck you.’ Kylo whispers, drawing Hux back in for another kiss.

Hux lets him for a moment then pulls away again. ‘No, I’m busy, and I’m too tired. You can stay here though, if you promise not to disrupt my concentration.’

Kylo frowns. ‘You’re off-duty.’

Hux rolls his eyes. ‘That doesn’t mean I don’t have work to do, you know that.’ He waves the datapad he’s holding both in demonstration and to shoo Kylo away. Kylo moves around the desk to tug Hux up out of his chair, nipping at his neck and sliding his hands into Hux’s shirt. Hux sighs and real displeasure flashes in his mind. ‘Not now, Kylo.’

Kylo ignores him, he knows that Hux’s protests aren’t genuine, it’s just part of his uptight personality. He pushes Hux back across his desk, scattering the reports on it to the floor.

‘Stop it. You’re making a mess-’ Kylo kisses him to shut him up, pinning Hux’s body with his own as Hux starts to squirm. There’s something strange in Hux’s mind now but Kylo doesn’t care to figure it out, he’s so hard where he’s pressed against the warmth of Hux’s thighs.

Hux jerks his head back. ‘Stop. I don’t want this.’ Kylo grinds their bodies together, he can feel Hux hardening at the friction, a gasp escaping him as he tries to speak again. ‘Kylo, stop.’ Hux shoves at him and Kylo grabs his wrists with the Force, backing away only far enough to flip Hux over on to his stomach before moving in again.

‘I said no.’ Hux hisses, if he was anyone else Kylo would have thought he was afraid but that’s ridiculous, Hux isn’t afraid of him. He opens one of the drawers to rummage around for the lube as Hux fights the Force holding him down. Kylo stretches out to lean across Hux’s back, pushing his shirt up to stroke his sides and hips, running his hands down to tug at Hux’s trousers. He can sense Hux’s arousal, feel the way his body responds to Kylo’s caresses despite his verbal denials.

‘This will help you relax.’ It’s been successful before when Hux was stressed out about something, he’s always calmer after sex.

‘No.’ Hux says firmly then his breathing hitches as Kylo gets his trousers off. ‘Kylo, stop-’ His voice cracks when Kylo slides a lube-slicked finger inside him, panting harshly as Kylo adds another too soon, but he’s impatient and he can’t wait. Hux doesn’t need much preparation anyway, they’ve been fucking frequently enough that Kylo knows he’ll be fine. He’s shaking with need as he frees his own cock from his trousers and thrusts into Hux in one quick motion.

Hux makes a broken whining noise and he claws at the desk with his fingernails. Kylo can’t move for a moment, Hux is hot and tighter than he remembers, his body clenching around Kylo’s cock hard enough to make him groan. He pulls out slowly, dragging his cock across Hux’s prostate before slamming back into him.

Hux whimpers a word Kylo can’t hear but he doesn’t have to, he knows Hux is as lost to this as he is. Kylo digs his hands into Hux’s hips for leverage and fucks him as Hux writhes against the Force bonds, his soft moans almost inaudible. He comes before Hux, groaning and lying across Hux’s back as he rides the wave of pleasure, kissing Hux’s neck and shoulders, playing with his hair with one hand. Hux is still trembling under him and Kylo reaches around to grasp his cock, bringing Hux to his own climax quickly.

Kylo releases him and stands up to fix his clothes, grinning at the sight of Hux sprawled out limp on his desk. ‘I knew I could help you relax.’ Hux doesn’t respond, just stays where he is, his breathing is rough and his eyes are closed. Kylo pokes him in the arm and Hux flinches, curling up on top of the desk as his eyes open to stare at Kylo blankly.

‘What’s wrong with you?’ Kylo feels a flicker of unease, Hux isn’t usually like this after sex, maybe he really is as tired as he said earlier. ‘Hux?’ He moves to poke Hux again.

Hux’s eyes fill with rage, his lips peeling back from his teeth in a snarl. ‘Don’t fucking touch me.’

Kylo freezes with his hand outstretched. ‘What?’

‘I told you to stop.’ Hux falls awkwardly off the other side of the desk, keeping it between them and watching Kylo closely as he pulls his trousers back up. ‘I said no and you…’

‘You didn’t mean it, you wanted it.’ Kylo says, confused at Hux’s hostility and the hate spilling into his mind.

‘No. I said no.’ Hux hugs himself, his posture defensive. ‘You raped me.’

‘I didn’t-’

‘You didn’t listen, Ren, as always. What the hell do you think no, stop, means?’ He snaps at Kylo, hurt and anger in his eyes. Kylo tries to sidle around the desk but Hux catches the movement. ‘If you come any closer I’ll call security to arrest you.’

His finger is already on his comm button and Kylo stops, not in concern for being arrested but in concern for Hux. ‘I felt you want it, you got hard-’

‘Shut up!’ Hux shouts and slams his other hand down on the desk loud enough to make Kylo jump. ‘You don’t get to blame me for this. I told you to stop and you didn’t. You raped me.’ He gives the words a bitter emphasis.

Kylo isn’t even sure what he can say. ‘Hux-’

‘Leave, Ren. Now.’ Hux glares at him and Kylo finally realises what he’s done when he can’t feel anything except fear and disgust in Hux’s mind.

He edges towards the door, Hux circling as he does so to keep the desk as a barrier. ‘Hux? I’m… I’m sorry. What can I do to fix this?’ Kylo tries to sound contrite rather than pleading even though he wants to beg for Hux’s forgiveness.

Hux’s eyes soften for just a moment. ‘I don’t know. I just… I need you to go, I can’t be around you anymore.’

Kylo wants to argue but he doesn’t, Hux is right about this being Kylo’s fault and he needs to leave to restore at least some trust between them. As he slips out the door there’s a choked noise from behind him as Hux starts to cry but Kylo doesn’t turn around, there’s nothing he can do to reassure Hux when he’s the one who hurt him so badly.


End file.
